<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One More Question by NeonDomino</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25098526">One More Question</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDomino/pseuds/NeonDomino'>NeonDomino</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Misunderstandings, Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:07:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25098526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDomino/pseuds/NeonDomino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in 2013. Remus is avoiding Sirius because he kissed him, and thinks that Sirius doesn't like him back. Sirius makes it clear how he feels.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One More Question</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written in 2013. I am actually cringing at how bad my smut is.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>"I've had enough of this Sirius," said Remus, pushing the boy who had wrestled him to the floor off, and trying to punch him. Sirius grabbed his arm and tried to hold the other boy in place.</p>
<p>Remus pulled his arm free and tried to walk to the door again, planning on leaving the dorm but Sirius jumped on his back. Remus hadn't been expecting this and fell straight to the floor, with Sirius landing on top of him.</p>
<p>They just lay there for a moment, Remus on his stomach trying to catch his breath and Sirius wondering if Remus would try to escape. Sirius, having had the softer landing, quickly straddled Remus' back as Remus rolled over. He laid there for a moment glaring at Sirius.</p>
<p>"Now you will listen to me?" Sirius asked, and Remus started struggling again.</p>
<p>"Fuck off Sirius, you made yourself very clear what you think," Remus replied, and Sirius frowned.</p>
<p>"I didn't say anything, you didn't give me time to say anything Moony. I froze and I'm sorry about that, but you've not allowed me to speak to you since, I mean I've had to fight you for the last ten minutes and pin you down just so I can explain myself."</p>
<p>Remus glared at him and stopped fighting. It had only been a couple of minutes, but trust Sirius to already start elaborating. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Okay Sirius lets talk, we would have had to at some point. I'll say it all in front of James and Peter since they know already... I'm sorry I kissed you, I'm sorry I got my feelings confused but I still want to be friends with you, I need time to get past what happened and that won't happen overnight... You still want to be friends right?"</p>
<p>"Remus..."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry that I disgusted you Padfoot just please can we drop it?" Remus continued, his voice shaking slightly. "I hate myself every time I think about it. I don't want to see the disappointment on your face or know that you hate me, it's easier to be away from you."</p>
<p>"Remus..."</p>
<p>"Sirius I know you don't feel the same way, you don't need to say it, I..."</p>
<p>Remus felt himself silenced by Sirius' lips on his. They just brushed his so softly that he forgot what he was saying.</p>
<p>"Be quiet Moony, its my turn," Sirius murmured against his lips. "Let me get a word in please, okay?"</p>
<p>Remus nodded and looked up, speechless, into Sirius' grey eyes.</p>
<p>"I certainly don't hate you for a start. Do you understand that? I could never hate you Remus."</p>
<p>Remus nodded again.</p>
<p>"When you kissed me, it surprised me. I wasn't expecting you to do that out of the blue. I had always assumed when we kissed..."</p>
<p>"When?"</p>
<p>"Yes Moony, I had tried to work out a way to seduce you. I never expected you to make the first move. Now as I was saying, I'm not disappointed in you, I don't hate you and it certainly isn't easy having you avoiding me."</p>
<p>"Seduce me? You were planning to seduce me?" Remus' asked in a very shocked tone.</p>
<p>"I most certainly don't want to be your friend!"</p>
<p>"You... don't?" Remus said feeling very confused.</p>
<p>"It would be wrong to shag my friends after all... I'm sure you don't want my shagging James and Peter now do you? I want you to be so much more than my friend Moony," came a smooth reply.</p>
<p>"He's not the only one who doesn't want you shagging us." Peter called from across the room.</p>
<p>"I'll stick with shagging Lily." James called out and Peter laughed.</p>
<p>"You'll stick with it? Lily hasn't let you shag her and she won't anytime soon... ouch." Peter rubbed his arm where James had hit him.</p>
<p>The two boys on the floor ignored their friends and continued their conversation, which was quite easy to do after some of the conversations that had happened in the dorms, they had learnt quick that their friends will find out everything anyway, so why not just get it over with.</p>
<p>"Really?" Remus said doubtfully, and Sirius smirked.</p>
<p>"You don't believe me?" He moved so all his weight was on his friend and Remus' eyes widened as he felt a something against his thigh.</p>
<p>"This is what having you pinned down does to me. I can tell you enjoy being pinned down too..." Sirius said softly, moving his hips slightly.</p>
<p>"Ok guys I'm not against this, but I need to leave," James said. "I don't need to see or hear anyone in this room getting off with someone else." His mattress creaked as he stood.</p>
<p>"Yeah I don't want to be around to see what happens next." Peter said and the boys laughed as they left the room shouting teasing remarks about silencing and locking charms.</p>
<p>Sirius hadn't let Remus move the whole time the boys walked past. Remus felt a blush creep over his face. Once the door had closed, Sirius looked back at Remus.</p>
<p>"Now dear Moony, I'm going to let you know that I've been interested in you for a long time, but never realised that you felt the same... well until you kissed me that is. I had a whole plan with Pete and James' help of course to get you into bed..."</p>
<p>"They went along with it?"</p>
<p>Sirius smirked. "I told them that you weren't going to be just a fling. What I want with you would be something that would last. I wouldn't lie about something like that. They were fine because they know I have no intention of hurting you or breaking your heart."</p>
<p>Sirius slowly ground his hips into his friends and Remus let out a slight moan.</p>
<p>"Remus, why did you kiss me?"</p>
<p>Remus blushed. "Lily talked me into it. Can't really remember how, but I think the point of the conversation was if I kissed you, then she'd go out on a date with James."</p>
<p>Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Of course I wanted to kiss you anyways." Remus quickly added.</p>
<p>"I always wondered how you managed to get James a date with Lily. The girl knew about our plan and was against it, she's sneaky if she were a man I'd let her be a Marauder."</p>
<p>"What was your plan?" Remus gasped out, as Sirius continued to torture him.</p>
<p>"Well James and Pete were going to lock us in the astronomy tower after taking your wand so you wouldn't hex me... the rest I was going to improvise actually. " Sirius gave a slightly harder thrust and then went back to the torturous slow movements.</p>
<p>"Then the plan changed when you kissed me, and we decided if you wouldn't give me a chance to talk, then the astrology tower would still be an option."</p>
<p>Remus tried to answer him but struggled to focus on anything but the sensation that Sirius was building up in him.</p>
<p>"Hurting my back... bed?" he said and Sirius got off him and pulled him up off the floor.</p>
<p>Sirius moved closer to him.</p>
<p>"Tell me what you really want Remus, I'll do anything you ask." Sirius uttered, a wicked smile on his lips. "Need to hear your consent."</p>
<p>"You. I want... you." Remus said, forgetting his nerves for a moment and shoving Sirius hard back into the bed.</p>
<p>He quickly followed, his lips pressed harshly against the other boys lips, and his hand slipping in the long black hair as the kiss deepened and he felt Sirius' tongue beg entrance to his mouth which he eagerly accepted. He found himself climbing on top and pinning Sirius down on the bed, teasing him the way Sirius had teased him a few moments before.</p>
<p>"You better mean what you said, Sirius, because if we do this I have no plans to give you up afterwards," he growled out and Sirius let out a moan.</p>
<p>"Fuck Remus, you're driving me fucking crazy. I'm all yours as long as you want me I swear just stop teasing me."</p>
<p>Remus, with a smirk on his face stopped moving. Sirius looked up at him incredulously and Remus shrugged. "You asked me to stop..."</p>
<p>With a growl of his own, Sirius flipped Remus over and looked into his face with an eyebrow raised and Remus took a deep breath. "Okay, I didn't really know what to do next. I didn't know what you wanted, whether you wanted me to keep doing that or to..." he gestured to Sirius' clothes.</p>
<p>Sirius looked surprised. "Remus I have no expectations, not going to talk you into having sex if you aren't up for that yet, there's so much more we could do."</p>
<p>Remus stared at him. "Thought about this a lot?"</p>
<p>"Well, yeah every night when I wank, luv."</p>
<p>"So tell me, what goes through your mind when you... you know?"</p>
<p>Sirius started the excruciating hip roll making Remus hiss.</p>
<p>"The thought of pinning you down and touching you all over. Kissing you, making you moan my name. Making you lose control."</p>
<p>"I do moan your name when I... you know, Sirius!"</p>
<p>Sirius was smirking at Remus. "Enjoying this Moony?"</p>
<p>Remus glared at him.</p>
<p>"Blow jobs - those sound amazing, and I've thought about it from both points of view. Having you on your knees, but also me being on me knees for you. That's as far as I've imagined because my brain can't being to imagine how amazing it would be to have sex with you."</p>
<p>Remus gave a moan and before Sirius knew it, Remus had leaned up and brought his lips to Sirius', and his hand to Sirius' trousers and started fumbling with his zip.</p>
<p>"Have you done anything like this before Moony?" he asked and Remus shook his head. "Well I don't want to take advantage since..."</p>
<p>"Shut up I need to touch you," Remus said, pulling Sirius' trousers down and watched Sirius stand up and pull them off. Sirius smirked. "Your turn love," he replied as he pulled off his top. Remus undone his trousers and nervously started to remove them.</p>
<p>Sirius stared at him as he took them off. "Okay I think we need to stop."</p>
<p>Remus got up quickly. "What? Why?"</p>
<p>Sirius walked over to him. "Because I care Moony," he said softly, touching Remus' cheek. "You look so uncomfortable. I'm not doing this until you're comfortable with anything that happens. We'll stick to kissing if you prefer. I'm in no rush as long as we're together and all."</p>
<p>"I don't like my scars, that's all it is Sirius. I want this and I want to touch you, I want to feel you touch me, and I haven't worked out how much further I'm happy to go until we get there. I just feel nervous about you seeing me naked."</p>
<p>"I've seen you naked at the Shrieking Shack, made me hard. When I left I'd have to have a shower and touch myself," Sirius stated. The smirk was still on his lips, but Remus could see in Sirius' expression that he was telling the truth.</p>
<p>"Boxers off." Remus growled.</p>
<p>Sirius smiled. "Makes me hard when you boss me around Remus." He took his boxers off and winked.</p>
<p>Remus looked Sirius over, taking in every inch of his loves body and Sirius walked over. "Just for your information, I think scars are a massive turn on."</p>
<p>Sirius slowly stripped Remus and pulled his boxers down. He knelt in front of him and ran his tongue over Remus' tip and his knees buckled slightly. "Sit down Remus," Sirius growled, and Remus sat on the edge of the bed. Sirius slowly ran his mouth up and down the sides of Remus' cock. "Fuck Remus, you're massive. Is it a werewolf thing?" Remus didn't answer.</p>
<p>He slowly brought Remus' cock into his mouth, flicking his tongue over the tip as he took almost half into his mouth, and slowly started moving around it, sucking it and using his other hand to pump the rest of his cock. It only took a couple of minutes before Remus tried to shove his head away but Sirius had no intention of moving and once Remus groaned, Sirius swallowed every drop.</p>
<p>Remus dropped back on the bed, as he had previously been propping himself up on his elbows. "Fuck Sirius," He said, panting.</p>
<p>"I wouldn't say no," Sirius joked laying down next to him.</p>
<p>"Either would I," Remus admitted softly.</p>
<p>"Don't joke with me Remus, it's not something to joke about."</p>
<p>"I've wanted you for so long Sirius, I'm sure about this. I need you. I believe you when you say you want something... lasting. I trust you. This is me consenting."</p>
<p>Sirius climbed on top of Remus slowly, murmuring a spell that caused a vial of oil to come zooming to his waiting hand. He didn't take long to open it and begin to touch Remus, stretching him, preparing him. It was unfcomfortable at first, but Remus got used to the touches, relaxing. It was <em>Sirius</em> after all and he knew he could trust his friend to be gentle.</p>
<p>"I want you, not your hands." Remus finally said, looking into Sirius' silver eyes and Sirius lined himself up slowly, giving Remus time to change his mind and to get over his own nervousness. He slowly pushed himself inside Remus, letting out a groan himself as he felt for the first time the pressure surrounding his length. He kept his eyes on Remus' face that was pinched slightly, indicating his discomfort. As he opened his mouth to speak, Remus spoke up.</p>
<p>"Keep going Sirius, You forget I transform into a wolf and my body rips itself open every month, this won't hurt me. Slight discomfort that's all." Sirius would have believed him, but the tremor in Remus' voice gave away that this was still a struggle for him.</p>
<p>Sirius kept up his slow pace, easing himself in and started thrusting slowly. He kept it up for a few minutes, before Remus said something. It took him a while to understand, due to the blood pounding in his ears and the feel of his heart pounding, but the words finally registered "Oh fuck harder please."</p>
<p>Sirius sped up, but couldn't bring himself to go too fast or too hard, wanting to be as gentle as possible. He felt the pressure build. He felt Remus pushing to meet him for every thrust. He watched his lover's hand reach for his own cock and stroke it in time with Sirius' thrusts.</p>
<p>"I can't wait any longer." Sirius gasped out, sweat trailing down his face. He reached back to push his hair from his face.</p>
<p>"Same," Remus growled out. They both were barely holding on at this point, and Remus was sure he couldn't breathe properly.</p>
<p>"I love you, Padfoot." Remus confessed.</p>
<p>"And I love you Moony, I love you so much." Sirius gasped out, before losing control. Remus following a second later.</p>
<p>Sirius' arms gave out and he collapsed on top of Remus.</p>
<p>"Fuck Moony that was the most amazing thing... I love you."</p>
<p>"I love you too Padfoot but if you don't move then I'll have to kill you."</p>
<p>Sirius got up and picked up his wand, though he noticed the discomfort on Remus' face. With a quick spell he cleaned them both and searched around Remus' nightstand for a pain potion. "I like it when you swear, it's better than when I imagined it." Sirius said, pressing the potion into Remus' hand. "Lets see if I can make you swear again and shout my name tomorrow night."</p>
<p>"Give me some recovery time Sirius, and I think its my turn to be in charge tomorrow."</p>
<p>Sirius chuckled. "To think, a couple of hours ago I had to fight you to talk to me, now your planning on dominating me. Is it a wolf thing? Do you want to be my alpha?"</p>
<p>"Shut up Padfoot."</p>
<p>"One more question."</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"Do you think of me when you wank?"</p>
<p>"Every time, but I tend to imagine us in the shower."</p>
<p>"What a good idea, we need a shower after that, come on you can tell me about your fantasies when we're in there." Sirius grabbed Remus' hand to pull him up from the bed. "And you can be in charge whenever you like. As long as we're together."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>